fenauriversefandomcom-20200213-history
Full Power
Full Power is the 2nd chapter of Psychteria Volume 3 and the 24th chapter overall. It debuted in September 2018. Synopsis The real Cali battles her own corpse, managing to beat it with the help of her life jewel. However, tensions between her and Sen continue to cause a rift in the group. Full Summary Corpse Cali complains about Cali ripping her open and threatens to kill her. Unperturbed, Cali asks for her scythe, only for Krubby reveal they buried it much to her displeasure. Noticing one of Sen's katars, Cali grabs it and hurls it at her corpse self, hitting corpse Cali square in the fact. Cali quickly exits the room as corpse Cali pulls the blade out, but as corpse Cali threatens the group, Cali returns and shoots the corpse in the head. After several more shots, Cali manages to send her corpse falling to the ground. With the situation seemingly safe, Cali asks if Zage and Krubby are okay. However, Zage rushes forward and hugs Cali, crying how he thought she was gone for good. Cali meekly attempts to comfort him, but also points out she needs clothes. Zage panics for a moment that she's naked, but before things get too awkward Krubby arrives and gives Cali her coat. Putting her coat on, Cali notices the healed over cuts on Zage's hand and asks if her corpse did that. Shyly, Zage deflects the question. Suddenly, though, the group is interrupted by Sen freaking out, pointing at Cali, and asking how there's two of her. Before Cali can explain, her corpse rises again and and mocks Cali for assuming she'd be taken down so easily. As Cali stares in shock that the corpse can regenerate, the corpse charges forward intent on taking Cali down. Cali quickly fires several shots, while Zage backs her up with his own blast of lightning. Though the corpse is stalled, Zage slumps exhausted, distracting Cali from the fight with concern. In her distraction, Cali fails to notice the corpse continuing its approach, and soon finds herself tackled to the ground by her own corpse. The corpse declares only one of them can exist and demands to see Cali's jewel while raising her hand to strike Cali. Bravely, Zage grabs the corpse's arm to stop her, but corpse Cali punches him away with little effort. Cali attempts to struggle with her corpse, but the corpse manages to stab Cali through her collarbone area and rip out a glowing jewel. The corpse laughs evilly and prepares to crush the jewel, but stops suddenly. Opening her hand, the corpse notices a cut, when the cut begins to burn and smoke. Screaming in agony, the corpse melts into a pile of mush. Shocked, Cali mentally remarks on how her jewel kills the poison, but is brought back to reality by Zage asking if she's okay. Snapped out of her stupor, Cali confirms she's fine and picks up the jewel the corpse had taken. Krubby asks about the jewel, and Cali reveals that the life jewel contains her soul and is a vital organ of the Decybas. However, she adds that reviving in her corpse was not what she expected. Sen, though, interrupts the conversation and asks why Cali couldn't stay dead. Angered, Zage steps between Sen and Cali, threatening to strike Sen with electricity once again. However, Cali gets in between the two of them and commands they stop. Zage weakly apologizes, but Sen remains firm on his position and swears to kill Cali however many times it takes. Irritated, Cali tries to explain that she was telling the truth about being imprisoned and forced to kill, but Sen refuses to believe her and exits the house. With Sen gone, Cali turns her attention to Zage about his hand. Though Zage tries to avoid it, he inevitably confesses breaking the mirror and apologizes. Cali asks why, and Zage explains his crisis with his appearance. Worried for him, Cali claims it's fine about the mirror and tries to comfort him so he'll stop crying. However, hearing the door she asks Zage if Krubby just left. Outside Cali's house, Sen thinks in mental turmoil about his failed revenge and Cali's seeming immortality. Krubby calls out to Sen, causing Sen to lurch in shock. Sen scolds Krubby for sneaking and asks what Krubby wants, to which Krubby reveals he wanted to check if Sen is okay. To a much confused Krubby, Sen explains he's sickened by Cali being alive. Krubby comments that Sen's obsession with revenge seems unhealthy. However, Sen momentarily explodes, expressing the gravity of the situation with graphic descriptions of seeing people he loved dead. Fed up, Sen stands to leave, much to Krubby's worry. Characters * Cali Nightstone * Zage * Krubby Tajpoel * Sen Katens Trivia Category:Psychteria Category:PChapters